


在天台与床单上那些破事

by leslietanthony



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslietanthony/pseuds/leslietanthony





	在天台与床单上那些破事

rps r180

文笔渣

周辰有洁癖，全剧组上下皆知。拍戏住在横店的宾馆里，一定要铺上自己的家常床单，自己的枕套，盖自己带来的被子。就这么洁癖的一个人，今天清晨才从从哥哥的房间里出来，并被人发现了。被场务大叔发现的周辰对着大叔的黑脸笑笑，一转身溜进了自己的房间。其实小骆也有洁癖，只是大家不知道罢了，而且，小骆房间的床单比周辰房间黑白灰色的床单好看。

“哥哥，今天收工早，我可以去你那打游戏吗？”周辰就着咸菜吃着盒饭，教主的妆还没卸，两条须垂在桌子，橙棕的眼妆，双眸明亮，身上穿着的却是红白条纹的衬衫。“可以呀。”小骆小口吃着碗里的饭菜嘟着嘴回答道，“不过我要先洗澡，你八点的时候来吧。”周辰望着小骆伸出圆手拨弄筷子吃饭的样子，脑内闪过一万次我哥真可爱。“行吗？”小骆抬起眼望向周辰，发出清纯温柔的射线。“啊，可，可以啊。”周辰说。周辰的磕巴让小骆笑了一下，巧笑倩兮，周辰的心漏跳了一拍。

闷声吃完了饭，周辰也回房间洗了一个澡，抹开镜子上的水雾，周辰望着自己的身体，拼命健身留下的胸肌腹肌还在，结实的腰肢，还有……周辰从五年前就开始喜欢小骆，那时候的周辰还是一个刚成年的孩子，锐利，高傲，学过十几年舞蹈的他是一群比他年长的男孩子的队长，而那时的小骆是一个手脚僵硬容易出错的小傻瓜。一头白毛的小骆总是沉默不语，经常一个人泡在练舞室练舞。顶着一头粉毛的周辰终于忍不住问顶着一头白毛的小骆：“嘿，bro，你怎么总是不说话呀？”“我……我不太会讲话。”小骆回答道。行吧，周辰已经从小骆软糯的口吻中听出了害羞，并不是每个人都像他一样天生是个话唠。“你为什么染白毛呀？”“酷呀。”“还有呢？”“因为我喜欢金木研吧。”“昂，那是啥？”“一个漫画里的角色。”“我没看过那个漫画，好看吗？”“好看呀！”周辰和小骆一起看完了三季的漫画，周辰对小骆的称呼也从最开始的直呼大名变成了哥哥。周辰发现小骆的话并不少，只是表达能力和头脑风暴的速度不成正比，而且对酷有强烈的执着。“你为什么染粉毛呀？”“因为酷呀。”周辰眯着眼睛模仿着小骆说话。  
哥哥就是很可爱呀，又不能说。周辰脑海里想着哥哥温润的大眼睛，微微的硬了。表白是在再度重逢的第三天。lxzw结束后，周辰参加了偶像练习生，小骆也进组拍了一些戏，小骆有时候会发微信给周辰，比如今天更了新番，今天看到了一只很漂亮的蝴蝶。后来进了偶练的节目组，被没收了手机，两个人已经好久都没有联系了。  
离开偶练周辰重新连上网络，有一些小骆发来的积压的消息，比如看了xx电影一点都不好看，喝了xx家的奶茶觉得还不错。哥哥线上线下简直是精分，周辰在偶练晕倒的那一天，小骆发的消息是累不累，我唱歌给你听呀……当然很累，不过疲惫抵不过相思。少年人的感情骤雨惊风，打翻了浮萍，相逢不再是匆匆。周辰在不知对手戏是谁的情况下接下了少江湖，二人在剧组再度觌面，周辰掩盖不住内心的欢喜，而小骆只是淡淡地低头。  
少浆糊是一个风格甜腻的沙雕剧，进组的第三天，小骆坐在沙发上一脸认真地拿着剧本念着台词：“你就答应在下呗，好不好嘛。”周辰再也忍不住拉起哥哥的手往天台上跑。“周yc，你干啥？”突如其来的动作让小骆不知所措，只能被拖着手跟着跑，场务美少年在后面追。“牵着你。”周辰在楼梯拐弯处给了美少年一个“恶狠狠”的眼神，美少年知趣地退出了舞台。  
初春的傍晚，暮霭苍苍，和煕的风拂动少年人的发鬓，运动过后呼吸加速，面部的血液由于紧张更加充盈，“我喜欢你”就这样在激动的情绪中说了出来。  
“啥？”小骆喘着粗气，熔金的日落勾勒着他的剪影，美得过于耀眼了。“我……我喜欢你。”周辰结结巴巴地重复了一遍。“昂。”  
周辰搞不清楚哥哥的反应，残阳似血一丝丝地收紧，呼吸的频率逐渐放平，心脏却依旧砰砰砰地高速运行。暮色让周辰看不清小骆的表情，天空开始挥洒夜的沉寂，小骆轻启朱唇说：“我也喜欢你。”风吹散少年腼腆地笑意，周辰高兴地跳了起来。泯灭了最后一丝霞光，两个人手牵手下了楼，在进办公室门口的前一秒才松手。美少年全当无事发生，默默低着头刷着手机。  
后来周辰问过小骆听到表白时的感受，为什么听到了要说昂，自己明明很大声，当时的环境也很静，如此冷漠的一声险些把周辰的热情浇灭，以为自己失败了。“公司的天台是十八楼啊……”小骆捧着咖啡杯慢悠悠地说，“我不得喘一会吗？”“……”办公室在二楼，好的吧，周辰认真反省自己的错误……  
小骆的角色是一个势如疾风的大侠，天下第一的那种，只是有点呆萌，不，是很呆萌。小骆很喜欢这个角色，有的时候又不免嫌弃他，总是对着周辰说土味情话，小骆的耳尖总是泛红。小骆是一个不善于表达的人，青峰是一个不善于表达又乱表达的人。小骆睁着水汪汪地大眼睛望着周辰，张开口说：“好不好嘛。”一向自我要求严格的周辰第三次笑场了，小骆知道他正享受得很呢，哼，男人。小骆在学生时代没体验过喜欢是什么感觉，时不时有人向他表白，但喜欢他的人他都不喜欢，都拒绝了。小骆拒绝人的方式是不搭理，不回应，对方慢慢就断了，去“喜欢”或者“不喜欢”另一个人。小骆很清楚自己的性取向，喜欢喜欢的人，而不是限定男人或是女人，更可况世界上还有很多跨性别者。风吹来夜来香的香气，一个夏天接替着一个夏天，就这样长大了，就这样遇见了他。小骆总是很少话，一副高冷的模样。却没有人问他为什么很少话，除了那个粉头发的周辰，欢喜大就这样种下罢。小骆说我今天喝了一杯草莓奶茶，周辰会问他喝奶茶的时候开不开心，而不是哪个牌子。小骆觉得自己快被惯坏了，总是喜欢分享一些鸡毛蒜皮。被拉到天台的时候他也很激动，跑动的过程他天马行空想了很多，比如一把尖刀划破他的喉咙，一一场暴力的身体冲突，一个热烈的吻让他喘不上气，或者一个推力让他坠身半空。结果是一颗搏动的少年的心脏小心翼翼地置身于他的手中，喘着粗气的小骆望着它的主人，濡湿的碎发贴在扁平的额头，双眸湿润颤抖，鼻尖渗着汗珠，上齿因紧张咬合着下唇，胸口激烈地起伏，像一个纯情的中学生。小骆曾经用一根燃烧的火柴去点另一根未燃火柴，火苗瞬间暴烈升高，差点烧掉他的眉毛。“我也喜欢你。”周辰高兴地跳了起来。  
洗过澡的小骆趴在床上吹头发，在家里是不允许用这样姿势的，小骆一直都喜欢自由散漫的生活，一手拿着吹风机，一手抹着眼角的水珠。小骆用手机看了会小说，少浆糊原著的作者还在更新呀，一会就到了七点钟。六点五十六分的时候房门就被敲响了，七点的时候周辰准时进门。  
换掉了条纹色衬衫的周辰穿了一件黑色的跨栏背心，纤长的脖颈和手臂统统露在外面，周辰露齿对小骆笑了一下，从背后掏出两杯奶茶，依旧是一杯草莓一杯香草，小骆喜欢喝草莓的，也喜欢香草的，但是又不能一口气喝完两杯，周辰就说我陪你呀，每个味道喝掉一半就行。谁都说周辰有洁癖，小骆怀疑这是不是真的。小骆也有洁癖，这种洁癖更类似于精神洁癖，他很难接受别人的气息，就比如打死不会穿别人的衣服，躺别人躺过的床。“我可以坐在床上吗？”周辰第一次去小骆的房间的时候就这样问，小骆竟然同意了。后来周辰才知道小骆也是去哪里都自带床上用品，就有了高兴的感觉。  
小骆望着周辰露出大片春光的衣服，面皮微微泛红，邀请周辰坐在单人沙发，自己去搬个板凳。“我可以做在床上吗？”周辰问。“唔。”“好不好嘛……”周辰鼓起腮帮子学小骆白天拍戏时的样子。“不，不好。”小骆在周辰身边坐下了，红红的耳尖暴露了他的思想状态。很好，周辰的心偷偷地笑。“哥哥你嫌弃我，亏我还给你买奶茶。”“我没有嫌弃你呀……”小骆说。“我还是不是你的周yc小朋友？”小骆沉默了一会说：“是。”“小朋友现在想坐床上。”  
小骆和周辰坐在床上，用手机打开游戏，周辰已经是top，小骆还是bottom，这是当然，这是周辰新介绍小骆玩儿的游戏。玩着玩着两个人就靠在了一起，周辰总是这样偷偷靠近。小骆的身后是周辰坚硬的胸肌，穿着宽大t恤的小骆的身体微微发紧，由于紧张，游戏输掉了。“哥哥又死掉了。”周辰灼热的呼吸喷在小骆的后颈，“你这样试试。”周辰的手包裹住小骆的手掌，扶着他的手指，“你这样点快一些。”小骆的心砰砰砰地加速：“我知道啦，你松开些，好热……”室内明明来着二十三度的空调。周辰听话的松开了，小骆用奶白的手指戳着手机屏幕，周辰拿了杯奶茶吸了一口，小骆手一滑又死掉了。周辰静静地看着他哥打游戏，小骆死了一局又一局。“我，我不打了。”小骆放下了手机，把它扣在了床上。“那我们干什么呀？”现在才八点。“看……看电影？”小骆背对着周辰坐在床上，体温的传递让他一直心里发慌，小骆闻得出周辰也刚洗完澡，还用的海水味儿的沐浴露，沐浴露是他俩一块买的，而他的那瓶是花香的。身后人的皮肤大面积的裸露，淡淡的海洋的气息像信息素一样不停地涌入小骆的鼻腔，偶尔抬手拿奶茶的动作隔着衣物感受到肌肉的跳动……“我，我去一趟洗手间。”小骆宽大的t恤遮盖到耻骨，周辰仍然隐隐约约看到他哥硬了。小骆想悄咪咪地就下床，却被周辰拉住了。“哥哥，去卫生间干吗呀？”周辰拉着小骆的手臂问，掌心的温度很高。“去卫生间能干吗？上厕所呗……”“可是我看到哥哥…”周辰一字一顿地说，“你硬了。”  
小骆还没有想好自己做一号还是零号好，就这样被扑倒了。小骆的t恤坐下的时候盖到耻骨，站起来便缩到了大腿上方，勃起的下身显形无疑。一系列绵长炽热的吻就这样展开，小骆伸出两臂想要推开周辰，却被周辰抓住一只只按在头顶。炽热的舌探开口腔肆意地搜刮，舌尖的触传来一阵酥麻，稀碎的水声与沉重的呼吸交杂在一起，放肆的进攻与温柔的迎合燃起黑夜更深的欲望。周辰松开控制小骆的手，小骆搂住周辰的脖子，双颊滚烫。周辰的手伸进小骆t恤的下摆，轻轻抚摸，指尖夹住充血挺立的乳头，小骆忍不住叫出了声。小骆侧开脸，大口喘着粗气，周辰撩拨着一只挺立的乳头，吻一路下滑，隔着衣物舔弄失宠的另一只，水痕濡湿胸前的布料，半透明的布料贴伏在红肿的小点上。周辰掀开小骆的t恤，雪白的胸膛与腰肢露了出来，舌尖由肋骨中央湿润地下滑。我，我不能这样被动。小骆想着，推开了周辰的头。小骆和周辰过去也时常亲热，比如在片场拉拉手，在没人的角落接接吻。唯一过分的自闭是在小骆生日的时候，小骆喝了一点酒因而变得粉红粉红，周辰把他按在更衣室的墙上亲了个够。喝多的小骆四肢绵软无力，周辰轻而易举地拉开了青峰白色戏服的衣带，诱人的颈窝就这样露了出来。尽管下肢已经硬得发胀，哥哥不愿意，还是算了，今天已经亲了够久了，也该心满意足。小骆对上次醉酒的事记不清了，只知道自己的锁骨多了一个小小的齿痕，还好在t恤的领子之下，否则就要说不清了。  
周辰准备从小骆的身体上离开，却被小骆一个反扑压倒在床。小骆居高临下地望着周辰，犹豫了一会，接着抓住下摆脱掉了上衣。小骆的皮肤很白，此刻没有喝酒，面颊到胸口却都是诱人的深粉。小骆咬了咬嘴唇，鼓足勇气去拉周辰的背心。哥哥这是……坐上来自己动吗？周辰想着，顺从地让小骆脱掉了他的上衣，露出健硕的胸肌腹肌。瘦弱的小骆与满身肌肉的周辰形成鲜明的对比，脸红得要滴血的小骆小声问他什么时候练得这么大只，不知道现在的自己多么诱人。小骆的跨坐在周辰的身上，臀部压在周辰的胯部，隔着裤子感受到身下硕大的一坨，害羞得想要下去，被周辰拉过来按倒在身子底下。“哥哥，我们做吧？”周辰热烈的气息喷洒在小骆炽热的面庞，肌肤相亲，小骆的心脏砰砰地跳。“你也想做的吧？”“明……明天要上班……啊。”小骆断断续续地说着，被周辰握住了下体。周辰的手塞进小骆的内裤握住他早已勃起的下身，小骆将呻吟按耐在喉管，周辰进一步攻略，褪下了小骆的裤子。“做吧，哥哥想做吧，难道不是吗？”一丝不挂的出现在周辰的面前，小骆羞得捂住了眼睛，周辰见哥哥没再反对，低下头轻轻含住深粉色的阴茎。“别，啊！”温润的口腔包裹住小骆，并无太多技巧可言，对于双方来说都是第一次，舌尖挑逗着j身下，水声与喘息夹杂，小骆颤抖着身体抓住两侧的床单，“不行了……啊……不行……”床单越抓越紧，小骆呻吟着求饶，快感潮水般汹涌，小骆在周辰的口中射了出来。高潮过后的小骆蒙上一层薄汗，瘫软在海蓝色的床单之上，欲望并未消散反而是更加强烈，小骆感觉自己像躺在一片飘摇的海。去他妈的工作，小骆很爱自己的工作，但此刻去他妈的。“哥哥，你的……”周辰给小骆看摊在他手心的精液，小骆红润脆弱的胸膛一起一伏，“给我看这个干嘛……”周辰脱掉了裤子，拉过小骆的手让他握住，周辰作为体育生拥有傲人的尺寸，小骆原来在一起上卫生间的时候偷偷观察过，没看仔细，没想到是这么大。周辰温柔地舔着他的耳廓：“哥哥，我还没有射……”这么大进去会死吧，等一下为什么为什么我被进……“哥哥想怎么帮我？”周辰的声音传来。这么大真的可以进来吗……“哥哥，你能不能不要在做爱的时候溜号。”周辰语气严肃地说。“啊。”做爱，是我在做爱啊……小骆湿润着眼眸结结巴巴地说：“我用手……或者用口……”“我想要哥哥这里……”小骆的双腿被周辰羞耻地拉开。“这里……”周辰的手抚向小骆的臀瓣，在高温的敏感点轻轻一戳，“这里可以吗？”“zyc你别太过分……”小骆心虚地讲，被周辰抬高了双腿，下身的器官暴露无遗，粉嫩的菊穴一呼一吸，指尖按压在上方，轻轻按入一个指节，异物入侵让小骆不由得蜷曲起脚趾。“是这里吗？”周辰小心翼翼地试探。入侵感羞耻感夹杂成奇怪的快感冲上大脑，竟然再渴望……更多……周辰见哥哥又发呆，有问了一句：“哥哥，这里可以吗？”“要做就做废什么话！”小骆豪气冲天地抛出这句，刚说完就后悔了。小骆被翻了过来，腰下是垫着的两个枕头，趴跪的姿势也不知能坚持多久。周辰拉开抽屉找到一瓶护手霜，涂在手指上，轻柔地帮小骆扩张。“啊……”一根，两根……随着手指的深入，小骆的腰越来越塌，周辰揽起小骆的身子，在他白嫩的肋骨处留下按压的手印。三根……小骆整人被控制在周辰的手中，周辰捣弄着他的后穴，摸索着寻觅敏感点……“啊！”一声尖叫情不自禁地划了出来，小骆羞得咬住自己的手指，“别……别碰那里……啊……”指腹故意在体内刮擦，像是打开身体的神秘开关，小骆身体不住地抖动，强烈地冲击着大脑，泪水忍不住滑了出来。“这才刚开始。”周辰记住刚才的位置，放下小骆的身体掰开他的臀缝，菊穴湿润开合，像是迎接他的到来。“我要进来了。”虽然已经扩张了很久，硕大的yj进入后还是很痛，痛得小骆倒吸凉气，生理盐水流得更多了。“太大了，不行……你快出去出去……”“哥哥，对不起……”周辰退了出来，在茎身也涂满了润滑剂，“我们再试试？”小骆伏在枕头上没再言语，就算今天不做以后也要做，谁让他们是情侣。再一次地进入比第一次顺利，全部都插了进来，痛感减弱，随之而来的是阵阵酥麻，小骆惊叹于身体的承受能力，周辰挺起腰身开始了抽插。菊穴里高温湿润与紧致让周辰几乎发狂，撞击由温柔到猛烈，呻吟也从细碎低沉到放肆高声，小骆咬着嘴唇尽量减少着分贝，嘴唇被周辰的吻舔弄开来。肉体的碰撞的声音不绝于耳，周辰故意摩擦着小骆的敏感点。颤栗地身体倒在床单上，周辰抓住小骆纤细的手腕，推在胸前，用正面的姿势x他。汗水从周辰的脸上滑落滴在小骆乳头上，小骆敏感得打了个哆嗦，喘息着叫周辰慢一点，周辰腰胯摆动得幅度加大，全根而入又全根而出。“不行了……啊……”小骆带着哭腔叫了出来，周辰的动作并没有停止。床单模仿着二人的动作一起一伏的跳舞，深海的颜色格外衬托小骆情欲渲染的肌肤。小骆被x得失了神，欲仙欲死的感觉新鲜刺激，主动配合着周辰的动作，身体因为兴奋抖成一团，再一个又一个的冲击下s了出来……乳白色的液体喷洒在二人的小腹，周辰挑起了一点涂在小骆的唇边，小骆咬了一口他的手指，淡淡的血迹渗了出来。周辰将小骆的身体侧放又抽插了一阵，在小骆的身体里s了出来。周辰的下身缓缓滑了出来，身体的其他部分依旧紧紧贴在一起。“哥哥……我喜欢你……”周辰的声音从耳后传来，小骆任由周辰搂着，“哥哥……喜欢吗？”“喜欢什么？”“我这样对你……”“废什么话……”指尖的血迹被小骆舔得干净，“下次换我攻你。”“好啊。”周辰结实的手臂搂紧小骆盈盈的细腰，这肌肉与力量的对比似乎很难让小骆实现愿望。“哥哥，你喜欢我吗？”周辰说。“当然了。”“我要哥哥亲口说给我听。”“我不是说过吗？”“我还要听。”“那你听好了。”小骆转过了身与周辰面对面，一字一顿地说：“我喜欢你，周yc小朋友。”缠绵纠缠的吻再度开始。  
小骆觉得周辰做起爱来就是一个无情的打桩机，自己却又可耻得喜欢得要命。jy流出股间滴在床单之上，斑斑驳驳。洗完澡后的周辰换了一个大红的，坐在上面等待稍后从浴室出来的小骆。“你真的是流氓呐。”小骆说。周辰嘿嘿一笑，与小骆一起订了二十个闹钟，再并肩入睡了。  
以上就是为什么场务发大哥现周辰清晨从小骆房间里出来的前后始末，以及两个年轻人收工早时做的事情实录。


End file.
